


Control My Flames for Me

by FantasyPen



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Drama & Romance, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Romance, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Near Future, Slow Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:49:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25294222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FantasyPen/pseuds/FantasyPen
Summary: It all started with CPR Compression demonstration to students. Galo lying on the floor, pretending of course and Lio was giving the CPR lesson. Sounds simple right? But during Lio's hand compression, Galo started to feel growing heat sensation until...Lio accidentally and almost burns him.How is that possible when Lio already said goodbye to Promare three years ago? Is it coming back but more with malicious aura?
Relationships: Lio Fotia & Galo Thymos, Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Comments: 3
Kudos: 40





	Control My Flames for Me

**Author's Note:**

> Incoming developmental romance but please be patient!

_ We hear their voices. _

_ Burnish must burn to survive, that is how we live. _

_ Asking us to burn, burn, burn… that is all we hear, echoing. _

[Morning Alarm ringing]

“Wha…” 

Beads of sweat came down Lio Fotia’s forehead as he perked up instantly as soon as the sound of his alarm went on. Finally, in his sitting position, the ex-Burnish leader meticulously studied his own hands, subtle sigh escaping his lips as he flopped back on the comfortable bed. With Lio’s stomach going up and down, indicating that he was inhaling and exhaling very slowly, Lio kept his focus on the empty ceiling.

“Three years ago… was it…” It was more of a muttering than a rhetorical question as Lio started to space out, wondering why he has been having dreams connecting to his old Burnish days. Perhaps the voices that asked him to burn until his heart desired never truly left? Nonsense. Lio should have been detached from his responsibilities as a Burnish being years ago when he and Galo Thymos saved the Earth from the pending doom. He wasn’t too lost in his thought as the loud banging of the door occurred, followed by someone opening to make a grand entrance.

“The one and only Galo Thymos! Entering here to make a personal morning wake-up call too… Ooh, Lio! You’re already awake!” Galo beamed his usual and yet confident smile as he invited himself into Lio’s dorm. One year ago, Lio’s previous activities and fighting skills as past Burnish Leader had finally been recognized by the management team of the Burning Rescue. Along with Galo’s constant recommendation over and over and over again, Lio had personally been invited by Ignis to serve as a member of the fire fighting team. 

“Galo? I thought today was our day off and our shifts are being covered by Remi and Aina.” There was no hint of irritation in Lio’s voice. On the contrary, he enjoyed Galo’s random behaviors such as this because it was interesting to observe such un-expectancy from his fellow teammate. “Was there a special training going on today for me?”

“Training? Oh right, you are!” Galo pointed his index finger towards Lio with his huge grin.

“I am… what?” As a response, Lio automatically used his hand to also point at himself; however, the confusion was still tainted in this one of voice as he tilted his head to the side in perplexity.

“Don’t you remember, Lio? Yeah, we have our days off and all but you were selected to do a community service on teaching high school students do a basic CPR lesson, ring any bell?” 

“T-that was today?” Lio ruffled his own lime colored hair in embracement mixed in a slight bit of frustration. He was always punctual when it came down to schedules and future workshops, the rookie was confused as to how he managed to slip this one at the back of his own mind. “Galo! Why did you not remind me before I went to bed yesterday?” Lio quickly got out of the bed, only to have his hair ruffled again, however, this time it was from Galo himself.

“Now~ now Lio. Just because you made a tiny small mistake of forgetting the volunteer that, might I add,  _ you  _ decided on your own to yours truly, I did give you a shout out a reminder before you walked back to your dorm.” Galo’s smile then faded as more of a concerned question took over. “You’ve been in and out as of recent and I can’t help but see that you space out, even more, when others are talking. Is something bothering you, buddy?” 

At such a kind-hearted question filled with generosity, Lio almost felt guilty to give worries to Galo. He used his right hand to make a fist before playfully hitting on the center of Galo’s bare chest, using this exact chance to also gently push over the guy.

“Having too much time to make trivial notes about me, Galo?” Lio asked with a teasing tone as he began to head towards the schedule log to see where his volunteering location was at.

“You bet I do! Why would I not make a tri..v… trivial notes about you, Lio? Ahem, after all, I am your assigned mentor when it comes to our business here at the burning rescue.” Galo used his confident voice yet again as he heard Lio’s light-hearted laughter.

“Of course, how could I forget our status difference. Well then? Who is my assigned partner for this basic CPR workshop? Surely, I was not assigned alone do complete this since I am only a year old with this team after all.”

“Heh, you’re right looking at him!” Galo crossed his arms as he leaned back against the wall, clearly making a pose as if someone just announced his name and gave a brief explanation about his current title as a rescue member. “And you might also be looking at Ignis if you don’t hurry and get ready. Come on! We really need to start to get going to the assigned high school, let’s go!”

….

….

....

….

….

….

….

….

“I did perform a live CPR during that time a few years back, why don’t we switch up a bit and you practice on me?” Galo gently nudged Lio as students in the classroom clapped, excited to see the entire process reenacted. Listening throughout the lecture was one thing but they also held a spark of interest in terms of how the CPR process would look like in real life.

“Very well, I can do that part,” Lio smiled as he waited for Galo to get himself in the ‘fallen position’ 

_ Burn. Scorch him.  _

_ Burn. Scorch him. _

_ ‘What..? I can’t follow what you’re saying. Are you actually there? Who are you?’ _

“.. that right, Lio?”

Lio had his eyes fixated on Galo’s figure but it was clear to the other that Lio had, yet again, spaced out. Not wanting to create an awkward scenario, Galo quickly walked over towards the smaller male and gave him a good pat on the back as if to bring him back to life.

“Ah-haha, don’t tell me you’re feeling nervous since it’s front of these lovely students, Lio! Don’t worry, don’t worry!” Galo gave out a soft laughter. Even though he was self-proclaimed idiot, he was still able to see that something was bothering Lio so he made a mental note to inquire about this when it was just the two of them after the workshop. Thanks to Galo’s hand making a physical contact on Lio’s back, the zoned-out member managed to snap back to the current time as Lio quickly formed a cocky smile, point to the floor.

“Are you feeling nervous that I might do a better CPR than you do, Thymos?”

The students clearly showed an interesting response between the dynamic that two of them were showing as Galo recognized that Lio had a habit of calling him by his last name when the ex-leader wanted to purposely create a playful tension between them. Sighing in relief, for the time being, Galo stated, “We’ll see about that! Now, let’s say that I have trouble breathing and suddenly faint to the floor. Lio! Your burning passion is too much for me to handle~” The entire class started to laugh along with Lio because of Galo’s staged comical act as he pretends to lose his consciousness, falling gently on the floor.

“When you see someone, you first need to check to see if the scene is safe,” Lio spoke out, taking over Galo’s place from here. “When you make that confirmation, you walk up to the person and tap them to ask if they are conscious.” Lio walked over to ‘unconscious’ Galo as he saw some students taking notes. “Galo! Are you okay? Are you okay?” 

_ Burn. Scorch him.  _

_ Burn. Scorch him. _

_ Burn. Scorch him.  _

“Once you confirm that the person is unconscious, you have to activate the emergency response. If alone, call 911 and put the phone on the speaker. While you are on the phone with the operator, you will not be performing a proper CPR. Press down around 5cm while keeping both hands on your person’s chest, perform the compression at a rate of one hundred to one hundred and twenty per minute.”

_ Burn. Scorch him.  _

_ Burn. Scorch him. _

_ Burn. Scorch him.  _

_ Burn. Scorch him.  _

_ ‘Lio?’  _ Galo thought to himself as he felt Lio’s hands gently on his chest but they were… shaking. This was not Lio’s first time performing chest compression so why was he nervous? Was Lio really getting a stage fright or…

“Importantly, every 30 compressions, you need to give two rescue breaths.”

_ Burn. Scorch him.  _

_ Burn. Scorch him. _

_ Burn. Scorch him.  _

_ Burn. Scorch him.  _

_ Burn. Scorch him.  _

“And now, I will show you guys the long waited demonstration.” Lightly biting down on his bottom lips, Lio fixated his attention on Galo’s chest, and as he began the mock compression by moderately pressing down while counting from number one. As soon as he was on his sixteenth compressions, everything happened so fast.

“…!? Ow, ow! Lio! LIO! STOP!!”

Galo felt it. 

It was there and not something he was overthinking. Even though his black shirt, he was able to feel a hot burning sensation as if he just got burnt. 

From what? From fire.

The entire class went silent as huge waves of confusion flooded the crowd. When Galo opened his eyes and raised his body in the upright position quickly, he adjusted to what he saw in front of his eyes as well. The expression that Lio Fotia made, a sheer terror rather than annoyance or perplexed motion was nowhere to be found.

“The flames… the voices… I hear them again..” Lio murmured just barely enough for only Galo to hear.

….

….

….

“Ah-haha! You did the mock compression way too realistically, Lio!” Galo busted out the cold stillness with his famous laughter, trying to clear out the air and district the baffled crowd. “And you see guys? This is why before you start the compression, you got to make sure your person IS unconscious because if you do the real stuff to a conscious person, it’s going to hurt a lot! It’s like someone is giving you a good beating to the chest!”

Thanks to Galo, the students in the class finally came to ease, the majority of them even joining in on the laughter with Galo while some of them conversed and even joked about how giving a CPR can be a scary thing.

“Don’t worry Lio, you just surprised me for a second there,” said Galo but Lio was still lost in his mind, eyes filled with dullness along with a droplet of trepidation.

“I… I need to check on something.”

Lio quickly ran out of the classroom, leaving a worried Galo with the students. But that wasn’t going to stay long as he ordered the students to review the lecture slide and prepare for the practice round as he also walked out of the classroom, only to start running after Lio as soon as the door closed behind him.

‘I keep hearing the voices… I can’t stop it. But why..,? And they sound a little different from what I can remember three years ago. It’s not only the will to burn but something more is there… And I’m afraid to find out..’ 

Lio covered both of his ears with his hands as he ran through the hallway, only to be abruptly pulled backward to be stopped by Galo by the wrist.

“Lio! Hey, hey. What’s wrong?”

“Do  _ not _ touch me, Galo Thymos!” The unintentional tension, soaked with anger came out as Lio pulled himself away from Galo’s grasp, walking backward in such defensive mode which was so new to Galo.

“Lio..?”

**End Prologue**

**Author note: I had this story sitting in my drive for a while. But before deleting, I wanted to see if people would be interested in hearing the continuation or not. Thank you!**


End file.
